Callista Starfall
Personal Description Callista tends to come across as calm and quite content, however that hides a fire and passion that drove her to become leader of the Grey Jedi. She is determined and committed, and is very driven. She can also be quite persuasive. However, she can often appear inflexible when she meets with those who believe that a 'side' must be chosen - she thinks that the centre is the only way to achieve true balance. She often fears the allure of both sides of the Force - she feels the pull of both wanting her to choose a side, though she remains resolute in her choice to stay in between. Her love of teaching and of learning was one of the main reasons she founded her own Order - she believed that wisdom lived on, and wanted to discover the secrets the Force held when not held back by submitting to one side or the other. She dislikes violence, to a certain extent - though she accepts that it is often the only choice, and is not opposed to employing it if she feels she has to. Backstory Born a generation after the end of the war against the First Order, Callista was lucky enough to avoid ever knowing war. Her parents - born towards the end of the conflict - raised both of their children ignorant of the violence that had occured. This was something that influenced Callista in her tendency towards avoiding conflict. In theory, this would have made her a wonderful Jedi - but in reality, her wilful nature kept her from truly embracing the light side of the Force. At age five, when her Force sensitivity became clear, Callista was sent off to the New Jedi Order to train under Master Sylvain Anez. While his teaching methods were clear and concise, her strong-headedness brought conflict between the two of them - and even after she found her Kyber Crystal and was being considered as a Jedi Knight, she found that she couldn't keep to the Jedi Code. She was not made for the Jedi, she decided, and so she stole away into the Knight and decided to set up her own Temple. While the Knights were left furious by her departure, she finally felt free. Whenever young Force Sensitives felt as she had, she could offer them a sanctuary. This was not fraught with difficulty, however. She was seen as everything - from a heretic to a danger - as for many of the Jedi Knights the memories of Kylo Ren were still somewhat fresh. Those who had trained under Rey Skywalker believed that the dark their Master had fought to end was returning in the form of Callista, while others believed she was a foolish girl who had to be put down to avoid people believing that all Force users were as foolish as she was. However, she did not cause them any direct bother, and while she embraced the dark inside of her as fully as she did the light, a larger threat emerged for her former Masters - a threat far closer to the Sith of old. Category:Character Bios